


????????????????

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, awkward first meetings, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: There is an unfortunate abduction.





	????????????????

The lights were all but blinding. Sarah Williams let out a gasp, but it did not sound like it was coming from her own mouth. Someone—two people?—was—were?—trying to pin her down. She was sitting on a table. A table? A hard bed. Maybe? Three people? Sarah couldn’t move her arms.

“Let me go!” she screamed, and her voice was distant, foreign. It echoed. Tears streaked down her face, pain from the lights shining right into her eyes.

Her breathing was shallow. She couldn’t feel her legs. Figures were reaching out for her, like in movies she had seen. Movies. God. These were aliens. Aliens? First goblins, now aliens?

“Let me go!” she tried again, and of course it did nothing. She was only aware of faint pains coming from various places. She didn’t bother to locate them.

Was she shaking? Screaming? This would have been embarrassing, maybe. Time moved too fast, or was it just a quick process?

A pair of cool hands pressed against her cheeks, and everything halted.

She was sitting up now. Her legs were pinned down, but her hands had been freed. She sat, gasping for breath, watching an odd pair of eyes set against grey as a voice told her, “Calm down. I’m so, so sorry.”

Blackness. Stars. A blue night sky. Wind rushing by, whistling painfully in her ears. Awful sickness in her stomach. Blackness.

Sarah was in a bed now—no, a soft couch, with a pillow below her head and a blanket lying across her.

Someone was there. Moving around slowly, so as not to startle her. He came around the couch and set down a tray on the coffee table—tea, she realized, and cookies. He started pouring her a mug, and she laughed. An abduction, and now she was being served tea.

The laugh alerted the man that she was awake. He looked up, and she recognized those eyes that had calmed her before she was sent down—if that’s what had happened. He had orange hair and pale skin, no longer grey, and an awkward half-smile with his lips parted. He was arguably human, but that’s all Sarah needed.

“I am called Sarah,” she rasped out, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Pain shot through her body.

He went forward to help her up. He gripped her wrists with unexpected strength.

“My name is Thomas Jerome Newton,” he whispered. “We have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> fukc uhhh i was reading a Thing (fictional) involving alien abductions and bada bing bada boom here's some hell


End file.
